Based on the way how the lens is mounted on the frame of swimming goggles, the swimming goggles may be classified into two groups, one of which is that the lenses are separate member and not integrally formed on the frame, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,742,412, 2,150,791 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,300. The other kind of swimming goggles is that the lenses are integrally mounted on the frames to form a single piece. An example of the swimming goggles having separate lenses is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, wherein the frames 21 and the cushion pads 22 are injection molded together and the lenses 20 are then mounted to the frames 21.
FIG. 2 shows an example of the single piece swimming goggle structure in which the lenses 30 are integrally formed on the frames 31 and then the cushion pads 32 are adhered to the frames 31. Both designs of the swimming goggles have advantages and disadvantages. However, among the disadvantages, there is a drawback common to both designs. Namely, once the lenses are worn out or broken, the swimming goggles are totally useless and have to be replaced by a new pair.
Further, for use in an outdoor swimming pool, to protect the wearer's eyes, the lenses are usually colored in order to partially block intense sun light. But for those used in an indoor swimming pool, such colored lenses may not be suitable and instead, clear lenses are used. It is of course not likely for a user or consumer to have two pairs of swimming goggles to be respectively used in indoor and outdoor swimming pools. This is both inconvenient and costly.
It it thus desirable to provide a swimming goggle structure which allows a user to change the lenses by oneself so as to overcome the above-mentioned drawback.